Anything Could Happen
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Quinntana.. Por que.. Bem, por que não? Depois de Glee ontem, definitivamente, tudo é possível.. Se passa alguns dias depois do episódio 414, com a participação do Kurt e da Rachel ;)


"Espera, espera, minha manta..." Quinn empurrou o peito de Santana delicadamente com as duas mãos, fazendo a morena inverter suas posições na escada, cambaleando degraus acima enquanto a loira quebrava o beijo para ajuntar a manta caída no chão.

"Jesus, Q, você é daltônica, ou algo assim? Essa coisa é horrível." Comentou a latina, completamente sem folego, puxando sua amiga pela mão até o andar de seu loft.

"Tenho certeza que posso te fazer mudar de ideia quanto a isso daqui a pouco..." Quinn murmurou roucamente, passando a manta por trás dos ombros de Santana e a puxando para mais um beijo.

A morena se viu pressionada contra a porta de um vizinho, que se abriu de repente, fazendo com que as duas quase caíssem para dentro da casa do cara estranho e careca que cheirava a repolho.

"Hey!" Exclamou ele, mal humorado. "Será que vocês não tem respeito?!"

"Desculpa..." Riu Quinn, se agarrando a cintura de Santana, que não respondeu nada e se moveu em direção a porta certa, tirando as chaves de dentro do bolso do casaco.

Ambas se sentiam embriagadas sem ter consumido qualquer tipo de álcool. A situação e o desejo que tinham recém desenvolvido mutuamente era intoxicante por si só...

"O senhorio vai ficar sabendo sobre isso!" Gritou o vizinho, gesticulando irritadamente antes de fechar a porta com um estrondo.

"Sim, sim, tanto faz..." Sussurrou a latina, tentando encaixar a chave certa na fechadura, mas sem conseguir se concentrar o suficiente por causa dos beijos e mordidas que a loira aplicava na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Elas cambalearam para dentro do loft quando a porta finalmente se abriu e Quinn mais uma vez prendeu Santana contra a parede, unindo seus lábios com uma certa ferocidade e deslizando sua língua de encontro a dela.

"Mmmm, e eu achei que você tivesse dito que era coisa de uma vez só..." A morena provocou entre beijos.

"Cala a boca, _Rosario_." A voz da loira soava mais grave e mais rouca do que nunca, o que fez com que arrepios percorressem a espinha da latina. "E foi você quem me ligou ontem de noite."

"Como se você não estivesse esperando por isso... _Emily Stark_." Santana se afastou com um sorriso sarcástico e Quinn levantou os braços, silenciosamente pedindo que a morena a despisse. Santana olhou bem dentro dos olhos esverdeados enquanto subia o tecido macio das roupas de sua amiga, contando as costelas dela com as pontas dos dedos. "Admita, Q, você sempre sentiu tesão por mim..." Ela sorriu de lado enquanto seus olhos percorreram a pele branca recém exposta.

"Eu diria que o contrário, _Rosario_." A loira respondeu imitando seu sorriso. "Não sou eu quem está encarando..."

Santana riu pelo nariz, sem concordar ou negar. "Por que você não cala a boca e usa as mãos para algo útil." Ela tirou o casaco, jogando-o no chão antes de virar de costas, puxando o cabelo para o lado para que Quinn pudesse abrir o zíper de seu vestido.

O tecido vermelho e colante se soltou, escorrendo até o chão. A loira lhe ofereceu uma mão, ajudando-a a sair de cima do montinho.

"Deus..." Respirou Quinn, quando as mãos de Santana se moveram para desabotoar seus jeans.

"Por que você decidiu usar isso hoje?" Resmungou a latina, tentando puxar as calças apertadas pelas pernas da loira. "Em todos os anos que nos conhecemos eu acho que te vi de jeans umas três vezes."

Quinn revirou os olhos e não respondeu, apenas apoiou uma mão no ombro de Santana e se livrou das calças com a outra, chutando-as para longe. Elas voltaram a se beijar e caminharam trôpegas até o sofá, sem interromper os beijos. As pontas dos dedos da latina percorreram as costas da loira e brincaram com o fecho de seu sutiã.

Quinn sorriu contra os lábios de Santana enquanto se acomodava entre suas pernas. A morena entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e sorriu de volta, lembrando, estranhamente, da vez em que elas haviam brigado por causa de Puck e pensando no que ele diria se as visse agora...

...

"Eu vou ter que checar a agenda dela. Não, eu não estou no escritório agora, só volto amanhã, mas tenho certeza que..." Kurt se abaixou para ajuntar uma echarpe fina e colorida que estava caída no chão ao lado da porta de seu apartamento. Ele olhou em volta, em busca de um possível dono para o artigo, mas não encontrou ninguém no corredor. "Eu posso ligar amanhã de manhã com essa informação... Certo. Tchau."

Ele desligou o telefone e pescou suas chaves de dentro da pasta, mas congelou no meio do caminho quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de dentro do loft. Algo entre um grunhido e uma risada, a voz era feminina, mas ele não tinha certeza se seria de Rachel ou Santana.

Kurt contou dez segundos de silêncio antes de se mover novamente. Ele colocou a chave na fechadura e estava prestes a girar quando mais uma risadinha atravessou a porta.

Definitivamente não era Santana.

"Dios mio!" Mais risadas e dessa vez ele reconheceu o tom áspero da latina misturado ao mais delicado que ele ainda não conseguia identificar. Kurt hesitou, sem ter certeza se queria saber o que encontraria do outro lado.

Mas então ele pensou, bem... Era seu apartamento afinal e provavelmente seria apenas Rachel e Santana rindo de alguma coisa que estava passando na TV. Talvez a diva estivesse gripada e por isso ele não tivesse reconhecido a voz. Ele manteve os ouvidos atentos por mais alguns segundos, aonde o silencio prevaleceu e finalmente girou a chave, empurrando a porta cautelosamente.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Exclamou ele, soltando a echarpe e levantando as mãos sem saber se deveria cobrir a boca ou os olhos, tamanho foi seu espanto ao se deparar com a cena que o esperava. "Quinn?!"

As duas meninas pararam de se mover. Quinn olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ela cobriu os seios com um braço antes de se abaixar, enterrando o rosto no pescoço da latina.

Santana, por sua vez, envolveu o corpo da loira em um abraço protetor e lançou um olhar ameaçador para Kurt, que ainda as encarava com a boca aberta. "Hummel! Pra fora!"

O queixo dele tremeu, como o de uma criança prestes a chorar e ele fechou a boca.

"Você tem algum problema de entendimento?" Santana repetiu, apertando Quinn (que havia virado o rosto para seu amigo novamente) contra o peito. "Eu disse: pra fora!"

Ele deu um passo para trás, depois outro, sem conseguir desviar os olhos das duas meninas nuas e completamente emaranhadas em cima do sofá. Finalmente suas mãos encontraram a maçaneta e ele saiu de casa completamente perplexo e com a imagem de Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez estampada em suas retinas.

...

Quinn sentiu os lábios de sua amiga percorrerem seu ombro quando a porta se fechou e de repente, foi consumida por uma vontade incontrolável de dar risada. Seu riso contagiou a latina e as duas gargalharam até ficarem sem ar.

"Você viu a cara dele?" Perguntou Santana.

"Ele parecia tão confuso..." Comentou a loira, levantando a cabeça do peito da morena e olhando para ela de cima, ainda rindo um pouquinho. "Eu nunca tinha sido pega antes..."

"Nunca foi pega, nunca fez com outra garota..." Santana sorriu provocadoramente. "Deus, Quinn, você é quase uma virgem..."

"Você não pode dizer isso depois do que fizemos no casamento..." Quinn falou baixinho, traçando a clavícula da latina com o indicador.

"Mmmmm..."

A loira se abaixou novamente, depositando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre Santana e a beijando profundamente. As mãos da morena percorriam o seu corpo com uma delicadeza e cuidado que não combinavam com a atitude que ela costumava passar para as pessoas.

O sexo era extremamente passional, mas ainda assim, Santana conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse cuidada, de uma forma que nenhum homem jamais fora capaz.

A verdade era que, a latina sempre tivera um ponto fraco por Quinn e queria que sua amiga se sentisse bem. Ela queria dar prazer, tanto quanto queria sentir. E a loira funcionava da mesma forma, com seu perfeccionismo e necessidade de agradar.

O beijo em que elas estavam envolvidas diminuiu de intensidade e suas línguas começaram a se mover em um ritmo lento e sensual, que parecia sincronizado com o de seus quadris. Santana prendeu uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha de sua amiga e deixou sua mão deslizar pelo corpo dela, sentindo a pele impossivelmente macia contra a ponta dos dedos.

Ela podia sentir a umidade e o calor de Quinn irradiar contra sua coxa e voltou a cobrir o centro dela com a mão, pressionando e circulando o seu clitóris algumas vezes, até que a loira começou a tremer.

"S-santana..." Ela ofegou contra seus lábios partidos.

Os beijos se tornaram desleixados e úmidos, uma vez que nenhuma das duas conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, a não ser as sensações que provocavam uma na outra. Elas não tinham sequer consciência dos sons que estavam emitindo, que ultrapassavam a porta do loft e inundavam os corredores do prédio...

...

Rachel subia correndo os degraus de seu prédio, ela havia acabado de sair de uma aula de dança e a coisa que mais queria no momento era um bom banho e um copo de água.

"Kurt! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, quase tropeçando em seu amigo, que sentava no meio da escada com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o olhar fixo na parede.

Ele levantou os olhos arregalados para ela e piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse tentando enxerga-la sem realmente conseguir.

"Como você está pálido..." Ela se abaixou um pouco para encará-lo melhor.

Kurt não respondeu, apenas continuou piscando, catatônico. Ela passou uma mão na frente do rosto dele.

"Está tudo bem? Parece que você viu um fantasma..." Rachel falou brincando.

"Pior... Muito pior..." Murmurou ele.

Ela franziu o cenho. "O que..?"

Ele ergueu um dedo, pedindo silencio.

Rachel fechou a boca e ouviu os sons normais do prédio, a tubulação antiga se movimentando, vizinhos arrastando cadeiras e...

"Oh..." Ela arregalou os olhos também. "Santana está com alguém lá dentro?"

Ele fez que sim distraidamente. "Meus olhos... Eu não... Eu não... Consigo enxergar..."

"Você está bem?" A morena perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

"Foi tão estranho..."

"Kurt?"

"Humm?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele olhou para ela, finalmente focando o olhar. "Vamos ter que mandar desinfetar o sofá."

Um gemido alto e agudo ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo Kurt se encolher e Rachel levantar a cabeça para a porta do loft.

"Isso pareceu a..."

"Quiiinn!" Eles ouviram Santana ofegar.

O queixo da diva caiu. "Não!" Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam. "Isso é real?"

Kurt fez que sim. "Eu vi... Com os meus próprios olhos..."

Rachel mordeu o lábio, sentindo seu estomago revirar em excitação inapropriada, o que fez com que suas bochechas se tingissem de vermelho. A diva olhou para a porta mais uma vez. Ela sempre havia achado Quinn linda e... em algum momento durante a amizade conturbada que elas desenvolveram, ela desenvolvera uma certa atração constrangedora pela loira.

Eles ouviram um gemido de Quinn se transformar em risada e depois em gemido de novo e Rachel sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas disfarçou bem, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e se levantando.

"Você não vai entrar lá, né?" Kurt perguntou, parecendo um pouco com o Bambi (ou a Srta. Pillsbury) com seus olhos super abertos e um pouco assustados.

"Não.. Vamos... Vamos tomar um café, ou algo assim..." Ela gaguejou sem jeito, supr consciente dos sons que vinham do apartamento. "Eu não acho que seja apropriado ficar ouvindo as..." Um novo gemido, agora da latina, ilustrou o que a morena queria dizer. "É, isso..."

...

"Hummm, isso foi divertido..." Quinn murmurou, acariciando o tornozelo da morena preguiçosamente. Elas estavam sentadas de frente uma para a outra no pequeno sofá, ainda enroladas uma na outra.

"Foi..." Santana sorriu, se ajoelhando e deitando em cima da loira. Quinn a beijou suavemente algumas vezes enquanto traçava a linha de sua coluna de cima a baixo. A sensação era muito boa para ambas...

A loira sorriu maliciosamente e arqueou o corpo contra o da latina quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu seio e um polegar contornar a auréola de seu mamilo. Ela emitiu um som suave que parecia o ronronar de um gatinho, o que fez Santana sorrir.

"Mas ainda..." Continuou a morena, beijando seu rosto e sua boca. "... está longe..." Ela mordeu seu queixo de leve e percorreu o caminho até seu abdômen com mais mordidinhas e pequenos beijos. "... de..." Ela contornou seu umbigo com a ponta da língua. "... acabar..."


End file.
